Her Secrets
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: She stared at the ring on her finger. She was married to him. She was a fucking 20 year old, in a class full of people who hated her and loved him, and she had married him. Gabriella Montez had married Troy Bolton – the actor and singer. How had this happened? How had she meet this superstar? Well you're going to find out just exactly when the moment that changed her life occurred.
1. Chapter 1

**Her Secrets**

**Chapter 1**

She stared at the ring on her finger. She was married to him. She was a fucking twenty year old, in a class full of people who hated her and loved him, and she had married him.

Of course the marriage would have to be kept a secret why because she – Mrs Goody Two Shoes, geeky know-it-all, or whatever insult they came up with was married to the hottest man on the planet. At least so everyone thought and he was. But she was married to him, he was a married man and taken and been since she was just shy of eighteen. Gabriella Montez had married Troy Bolton – the actor and singer.

How had this happened? How had she meet this superstar? Well you're going to find out just exactly when the moment that changed her life occurred.


	2. Chapter 2

**Her Secrets**

**Chapter 2**

"I have a fucking husband who I live with and I'm still on pierce and ping like a fucking student," she mumbled, as she stabbed angrily at the flimsy plastic.

Hands slid around her midriff, her breath caught and she leaned back into the strong arms that held her.

"Nice rant?" he asked.

She nodded.

"So pierce and ping?" he asked, pointing to the korma on the work surface.

She nodded.

"Or take out?" he asked.

She glanced at her curry.

"You're here for the whole night?" she asked.

"Whole night promise," he answered.

"I suppose I could be persuaded to have take away," she answered.

"Good I already ordered on the way home. Be in forty five minutes," replied Troy, as he pressed a kiss to her bare shoulder.

"It might give me enough time to do my assignment," she said.

"I'll sort it out when it comes," he whispered, not letting her out of his arms.

"Troy for me to do any work so I can spend the evening with me you need to let me go," she answered.

"How about you set up the lounge," he said. "You can relax against me, typing away while I catch up on the sports."  
"Ok," she answered, as she walked that way. "Lakers won!" she called.

And that's just where she was minutes later, lounging against her husband's chest while typing up her assignment.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	3. Chapter 3

**Her Secrets**

**Chapter 3**

He hated being away from Brie, hated it but his job required it. As the plane taxied, his thoughts drifted back to the day he introduced her to his parents, gosh it seemed so long ago but the emotions that came with it where still there.

They hated her, never even given her a chance. She was too young, she was this she was that. She wanted his fame, trying to get a leg up. She was using him for his money. She wanted to be a WAG even though that was the wrong profession.

She sighed it would be a few nights, more than a few nights alone. Troy was shooting a new music video as well as doing some interviews for his newest album and upcoming tour. She was just thankful his tour was in the summer holidays and his manager and team understood the importance of her being with him.

The nights without him where lonely and strange, she often compared them to the start of their relationship before started sleeping over, sleeping together and moved in together. Back then she wasn't as used to it as she was now.

What was worse, was her at college, where no one knew her. She had no friends, sure she was friendly with some people in her class but not to the extent that they would go out together. Maybe she would have been better in dorms but she wanted to live with her husband. He wanted to provide for her, so she didn't get a job just did her college work. Her mother was back home and school friends scattered around the country.

Her life was lonely. She needed to make some friends. With that in mind she gathered together her work and headed to the Student Union. It as filled with people and she didn't feel as lonely. Hey maybe someone from her classes would be there, maybe the other girl in class who no one talked to.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


End file.
